1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for packaging games which make use of a playing board and play pieces movable thereon, and more particularly to a Siamese case for storing two different games, either one of which may be played without removing the game board from the case.
2. Status of Prior Art
Many games for two players such as chess, go and checkers make use of a playing board on which play pieces are movable. Such games are relatively complex and require a large playing board and a large number of play pieces. In order to provide the simplest possible game that could still be played with a high degree of skill, the De Bono U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,555 discloses a so-called L-Game for two players making use of a small playing board divided into sixteen squares.
In the L-Game, each player is provided with an L-shaped piece which overlies four squares. In addition there are two neutral pieces which can be moved by either player. Each neutral piece occupies only one square.
In the course of play, each player must move his L-piece to a new position and to this end, he may pick up his L-piece and turn it around or otherwise manipulate the piece and then put it back on the board at a new position to occupy a different set of four squares. After an L-piece has been moved to a new position, a player may, if he so wishes, then move either neutral piece to any unoccupied square on the board.
Before a neutral piece is touched, the L-piece must always be moved. The objective of an L-Game is to force an opponent into a position from which he cannot move. The game is won when the opponent cannot change the position of his L-piece.
A game for two players in a so-called Three Spot Game. This game makes use of three playing pieces and a board whose face presents an array of nine like squares, a scoring spot being contained in each of the three squares at one end of the array, the other six squares being blank. The three playing pieces are each in the form of a rectangular chip having a size corresponding to that of a pair of adjacent squares, so that in the course of play, each piece can be placed on the board to occupy any pair of adjacent square in the array in the X or Y direction. One piece is white and serves as a neutral piece, while the other two pieces have different colors, each player selecting for play a respective colored piece. A more detailed description of the game is found in the pending patent application of De Bono Ser. No. 08/513,050, filed Aug. 9, 1995, entiled "THREE SPOT GAME".
The concern of the present invention is with a case for storing two games, one of which may be a Three Spot Game and the other an L-Game. Since it is not concerned with the rules for playing these particular games, these rules will not be detailed herein.
The advantage of an L-Game and of a Three Spot Game, both of which make use of a small playing board and just a few play pieces, is that the game may be played almost anywhere under conditions which militate against playing a more complex game such as chess, which requires a large board and many more play pieces. Thus one may play an L-Game or a Three Spot Game on a plane or train where the two players occupy adjacent seats, or on a park bench or beach.
But if these games are to be played away from home, it is desirable that the games be packaged in a portable case, and this may give rise to other problems. Thus if the game is kept in the box in which it is sold and this box is used as a transport carrier, then to play the game one must remove the board and play pieces from the box and find a place to lay down the board and these pieces. Such a place may not be readily available. And when the playing board and pieces are removed from the box in which they are stored, one then runs the risk of losing or misplacing one or more of the play pieces, or even the board itself.